Winter
by BornFromAshes
Summary: Ginny's live has taken a horrible turn. She has lost 2 people she loves. Will she be able to over come this or will she fall?


Candles reflected off the bronze coffin that rested peacefully in the front of the church. Hundreds of witches and wizards were gathered around the coffin, weeping silently. Some were holding hands and some were standing alone.  
  
Ginny Weasley stood in the back of the church weeping quietly. Tears stained her freckled face. She felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder and she turned around. Harry Potter stood in front of her, smiling gently, tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
"You ok, Gin?" he asked, squeezing her shoulder.  
  
"I... I guess so. It's just that I've lost two people I love in one month. I don't know how much more I can take, Harry," said Ginny quietly.  
  
"I know it's hard, Gin. Just don't let it get the best of you, ok?" he said. Ginny nodded and watched Harry's retreating back.  
  
Ginny turned on her heel and sprinted out of the church. She ran. She ran until the cold burned her face and her throat. Coldness covered her as she fell to the ground. Ginny had no idea how long she had laid there before she whispered, "I'm sorry, Harry." Her eyes shut slowly.  
  
Ginny walked down a snowy trail, following the footprints left in the snow. In it she spotted a lying figure. She dashed over to it and realized with a stab of horror that it her lying, not moving.  
  
She looked down at her hands and could see right through to the snow. The crunching of footsteps in the snow made Ginny turn around. Harry was running towards her, shaking his head. He fell to his knees next to her. "Ginny! Wake up! Don't do this to us! Don't do this to me! I need you! I love you!" he cried, scooping her up into his arms. Her head fell to the side as he ran off towards the church.  
  
Ginny ran after him, running surprisingly fast. She followed him not to the church, but to the hospital. He burst through the door where a nurse spotted him and ran over to him. They dashed off towards the emergency room. Ginny followed close behind. She watched as they desperately tried to revive her. She knew it was no use.  
  
The doctor stepped out into the hall and Ginny finally noticed that her family was here. They all looked at him hopefully. He slowly shook his head. Mrs. Weasley cried out and slid to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Fred and George fell to the ground next to her and cried with her.  
  
Harry stood off in a corner by himself. Ginny walked over to him and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. He was crying for her. He really did love her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Mr. Weasley was walking over to him. Harry dried his tears hurriedly. Mr. Weasley wrapped in arms around Harry and they cried together.  
  
"Why did you do this to us, Ginny? Why?" cried Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry everybody," said Ginny softly, even though she knew they couldn't hear her. Harry and Mr. Weasley walked over to the rest of the family and Mr. Weasley helped his wife to her feet.  
  
"Let's go home," he said, and the Weasley family nodded.  
  
They all started to walk towards the door but stopped when they noticed that they were missing one. "Harry, you're a part of this family. Come along," said Mrs. Weasley, waving to him. Harry smiled and ran towards them. Fred and George walked on either side of him as they walked out of the hospital, leaving one more of their loved ones behind.  
  
Ginny stood on the side of her coffin as hundreds of witches and wizards stood around it crying. Harry sat in the front row, next to a raven haired witch. Ginny tilted her head to the side and walked over to them.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I just loved her, Cho. I really did. I'm glad you came. Thank you." he replied.  
  
Ginny smiled, warmly. I'm glad that they're still friends. She's not that bad, really, thought Ginny.  
  
She scanned the room once more and spotted Draco Malfoy standing in the back. He also appeared to be crying. She walked over to him and confirmed her thoughts. Fred stood next to him comforting him. "I can't believe she's gone! I never got the chance to tell her how I felt." whispered Draco. Fred didn't need Draco to spell it out for him. He hugged Draco and they cried together, setting aside their differences and their past.  
  
I didn't know that I would effect this many people. I guess that I was loved by a lot more people than I realized, she thought. She followed everyone out of the church and to the grave site.  
  
Her coffin was slowly placed in the ground. More people cried now. Some cried silently, some cried out. Harry and Draco stood next to each other looking down at the coffin. "Why?" they both whispered. Gradually the site emptied until Draco and Harry were the only two left there. She wandered over to them and stopped. I love them both so much. I just never knew how much they cared for me, she thought.  
  
They both raised their heads and looked forward. She took the moment. She pressed her lips gently against both of their lips. A single tear trickled down all three of their faces. "Ginny, we have to go now. We'll see them again," called a voice from behind her. Ginny turned around and saw Hermione and Ron smiling at her. A shiver shot down her back.  
  
Hermione extended her hand out to Ginny. She grasped it and Hermione and Ron pulled her into a hug. She cried into Hermione's shoulder. "Let's go, Ginny," said Hermione.  
  
Ginny nodded and whisper, "I'll wait for you both," before turned and walked away with Hermione and Ron. 


End file.
